New Love
by Tabuu99
Summary: Two best friends reunite.


Tabuu: My first beyblade story

Twilight: He does not own anything.

Tabuu: I do own the plot and my OC's.

Tabuu: Yami will be 19 years old. Sophie will be 19 years old and moving to 20.

Twilight: Will take place mostly in the Episode "The Festival of Warriors".

_Sophie's POV_

We had just defeated the members of GanGan Galaxy when a thought came to mind. The determination of the one named Gingka reminded me of an old friend. I snapped out of my thoughts when someone from the crowd said/yelled "May I challenge Team Excalibur next?"

Everyone looked at the person who said that and by the time they got to the front I saw that he had a mask on that covered half of his face.

"I don't remember letting you in." I said harshly.

"I have come to test my strength. What better way to test it then to fight the three people who defeated GanGan Galaxy."

Gingka looked at the man and asked "Do we...wait is that...you Yami?"

My heart skipped a beat when he asked this. I was close to asking Gingka how he knew my old friend when the man said "Bingo."

The man took his mask off and I saw it was my old friend.

"Do you accept my challenge or are you afraid to lose to one guy?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"We accept!" Julian said in anger.

"3, 2, 1. Let it rip!" we all said and launched our bays. Like before me and Wales protected Julian's bey. "Nebula Gray lets show these people what you can do." Yami said. With that Nebula_(Yami's bey)_ glowed and all bey that were battling spirits came out. When Yami's bey spirit came out everyone was silent.

At the base I saw a portal with four chains and part of a body coming out of it. I looked at the rest of the beast and saw six blue things with three on each side near the portal. The body looked like it was made of darkness. It had red fiery hands with each finger on each hand a claw. It had three spike like things coming out of each shoulder. It had a fiery red head with a blue mouth, red eyes, white markings and I think a horn above his eyes. The beast's spirit looked really angry.

No one, not even me has seen a bey as scary as this one. Julian was the only one not fazed(or at least hid it very well) by this and said "Is that it? Trying to scare us won't work."

Yami chuckled and said "That's not it and you all will find out soon."

"Double Special Move: Dark Sound and Dark Sword!" Yami yelled.

Nebula Gray's spirit opened its mouth and let out a loud and unpleasant sound that hurt everyone ears and cause out bey's to wobble a little bit. The sound stopped and before we could recover Nebula's hands turned into giant dark swords and attacked both Grand Cetus's. That sent them flying in the air but landed in the same place with them starting to slow down.

(As a bey Dark Sound makes the bey move in such a way it make a terrible noise. As a bey Dark Sword moves really fast towards the opponent with high power)

"Don't worry Sophie I will make sure your the last one standing." he said.

"Sophie how does this guy know you?" Julian asked when he realized that none of us told Yami's our names.

"I...I don't know." I said.

"Sophie I'm hurt you don't remember me." Yami said and placed a hand on his heart.

"Sophie!" Julian yelled at me to tell the truth.

"I will tell you later." I said.

Nebula then raced to the opposite side of where my Grand Cetus was and Yami yelled "Special Move: Dark Wide!"_(wave as I like to call it)_

Nebula's hands went back to normal and he put them together. He then released a large wave of dark water at Gravity Destroyer and Wales's Grand Cetus. It hit them and when the water was gone everyone, including Julian was shocked and surprised to see my bey the only one left spinning.

"Such power." I said.

"Now Nebula lets finish this!" Yami said with a smile.

Before I could tell Cetus to doge an upcoming attack Yami yelled "Special Move: Dark Invisibility!"

Nebula and its bey disappeared. "What!" everyone said. The next thing I knew, I lost.

Nebula went flying back to Yami and he caught it with one hand and said "Too easy."

"Sophie how do you know him?" Julian asked.

I smiled and said "Yami...he used to be an old friend of mine."

"Used to be?" Yami asked.

"Well you disappeared without telling me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but I had to." he said and I walked up to him.

When I got to him I forced back tears and asked "Why? Why did you leave and not tell me?"

"Don't you remember?" he asked and I shook my head no. He then touched my forehead and I suddenly remembered why.

_(Flashback. 9 years ago)_

"Come on Yami. Everyone has seen the power of Baby Nebula but me." I said.

"Ok then, Special Move: Dark Thunder!" he yelled.

(Baby Nabula basically a smaller version of Nebula Grey)

Nebula put his hands together and dark electricity flew threw them. When he looked charged up the dark energy went out of its horn and hit me and my bey.

(as a bey he jumped up into the air and then came back down at high speed)

_(End of Flashback)_

_Yami's POV_

_(Fast forward to) when she and Wales jump in to help Julian when he fights Damian in a best out of three)_

I left when she woke up. I followed her from a distance and watched over her. I cared for her a lot so when Damian attacked I jumped from the crowed next to her and launched my bey.

"Whats this?" Damian asked.

"Stay away from my friends you freak!" I yelled.

As spirits Sophie and her friend's beys were being pulled into "The Gate of Hades" by chains.

"Nebula!" I yelled and it knew what I wanted it to do and jumped into the air.

When it was high enough I yelled "Special Move: Dark Drill!"

Nebula then put its hands above its head and they transformed into a giant drill and hit Hades Kerbecs with such force that it cause an explosion that blinded everyone.

(As a bey Nebula goes really high into the sky and when he comes back down he literally drills into the opponents bey.)

When the smoke cleared Damian Hart was shocked and angry to see his bey had stopped spinning. Despite my efforts Sophie and her team were disqualified anyway for them interfering with Julian's fight. I turned to leave when Sophie. I didn't want to talk to her at the moment so I dug out of my pocket a piece of paper and said "When this all dies down meat me at one of these locations and we can talk then."

_Sophie's POV_

After Ziggurat's defeat I went to Japan and to and address that Yami gave me. When I finally found the right one the sun started to set. I knocked on the door and after a minute passed the door opened.

I was a little bit surprised to see Yami drinking tea and when he saw me staring he said "It's to help calm me down. One of the many thing that I can do to do that. Would you like some?"

"Yes please." I said and he let me in. After he gave me my tea we sat down in his living room.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"A few thing actually." I said and took a sip of my tea and loved the taste.

"Go on."

I took one more sip of tea before placing it on the table in front of me. I then looked at Yami (who was sitting next to me) in the eyes.

"I forgive you for hurting me."

He put his tea on the table and said "How can you? You were in the hospital for three months because of what I did."

"It wasn't your fault!" I said almost yelling.

"If anything, it was my fault. I told you I wanted to see Baby Nebula's full power." I said.

He let out a sigh and then asked, picking up his tea "Ok then, anything else?"

"Do you love me?" I asked when he took a sip of his tea.

_Yami's POV_

I almost spit my tea out when she asked this. I looked at her and thought "She has changed a lot."

Right now she was wearing mostly white(that is her favorite color). On her coat and boots were pink hears. Two on each boot and one on each side of her coat. For some reason her hair change from a white color to a pale blue color and her eyes changed from blue to green.

She got closer to me and repeated "Do you love me?"

I dug(put) my hand through her soft hair and said "Ummmmm."

"Well do you?" she asked when I stopped.

"Answer me this, do you love me?" I asked.

She playfully punched my shoulder and said "I asked you first."

I laughed and said "True, true."

She was about to say something when I stopped her by pulling her into a kiss(on the lips). When I pulled away I said "Does that answer you question?"

"It does but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" I asked.

"Do you know what today it is?" she asked.

"Let me think about it." I said. After two minutes of thinking it hit me and I said "Your birthday! I forgot after not being with you for so long. I didn't even get you a present."

She smiled ever so slightly and said "Well there is one thing you can do to make it up to me for not getting me anything for my birthday for this year and the past 9 years."

"Really? What is it? I will do anything to make it up to you." I asked.

"Let me tell you a few things 1st. One, you have to do what ever I say until we are done."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"Two, you have to let me live AND sleep with you." she said and smiled when she saw me blushing.

"G-Got it. Is that it?"

"Three, tell me where your room is."

"Up stairs, first door on the right. Why?"

She giggled and said "I want to see what it looks like."

"Ok then."

"Finally I want you to come up stairs in a few minutes."

"I'll do it but why?"

"You'll see." she said and gave me a quick kiss before leaving up stairs.

I just sat alone, drinking my tea(and what she didn't finish) and when I finished them both I went up stairs to my room.

_Sophie's POV_

When I got to Yami's room I saw that it was square shape with a window and two doors. One was the one I entered and the other looked like a closet. I blushed slightly when I saw he had a few pictures of us together. Other then that there was nothing in the pale room but a large bed near the window, a nightstand with a lamp and clock next to the bed and a small desk with a lap top on it. I decided to open it and saw a picture of us. This one was taken when we were at the beach at sunset. We were both smiling and made a peace sign with our hands.

"Like my desk top picture?" I heard Yami ask from the door way.

"Like it? I love it."

"I call it "The Best Day Ever". Remember why?"

"I will never forget the day we meant."

"I won't either." he said. He took one step in and I asked "Can you wait in the hallway a little bit? There is something I need to do first."

"Better not mess up my room." he said and closed the door.

I let out a long breath before getting undressed. I took off every thing except my white panties. I didn't have a bra because my breasts were small.

They were a little bit bigger then 'a' cup sized breast (is very small/barely noticeable) but were still in that call 'a' cup sized breast by most people. I sighed and said to my self "Hope he likes them."

I put what I did take off in a trail that lead to his big bed. I opened the door to his closet and was a little surprised to see it empty.

"You can come in now Yami." I said and got in the closet and closed the door. It was one of these kind of doors that you could see both ways and light and small insects could move between the cracks.

_Yami's POV_

When she said I could come in I opened the door and closed it. When I walked in a bit more I froze when I saw Sophie's clothes on the floor. I went to the space the separated the bed and the empty closet. The reason it was empty because my parents(who I still kept in contact and were rich) bought it for me.

"Sophie are you ok?" I called out. I heard nothing but the sound of the closet door opening. I ignored it because the old owner said it did that once a month and needed to be greased or fixed.

"Y-Yami can you sit down on the bed?" Sophie's voice asked behind me. I turned around and when I sat down I blushed a dark shade of red when I saw her. She had nothing on but white panties.

I felt a "tent" being pitched in my pants. It looked like she wanted to cover her self but she kept her hands behind her back. After a minute of staring at her almost nude body she finally spoke up and asked nervously "D-Do you l-like what you see?"

"I...you...what do...what do you want?" I managed to get out. She walked over to me and got on her knees. She had a blush on her face as she began to remove both my pants and underwear.

"S-Sophie!"

When she got them to my feet she took them of and threw them to the side. My cock emerged and she blushed even more.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I want...no your going to make love to me if you want to or not." she said.

I then remembered what we talked about before and groaned. "Don't be like that. Trust me when were done you will be happy we did this."

"..." I remained silent.

I moaned when she grabbed my cock and she said "You have a really big cock."

I let out more moans when she began to stroke it. "Your at least 9 1/2 in long." she purred.

She used her free hand to push any hair in her face away and before I could say how good this felt she took in all 6 1/2in of my cock.

_Sophie's POV(final POV change)_

I gaged a few times when I deep throated him.

"Sooooooophie..." he said moaning and this me me wet between my legs. As I slowly took his cock out I licked as much of it as I could with my tongue.

I began to suck his cock,bobbing my head up and down. After a few minutes of this and hearing his moans I felt him close the the edge and stopped sucking his cock and took it out of my mouth. I continued to stroke it when he said "Sophie!"

I opened my mouth and his seed exploded onto my face. Some of it went into my mouth and I swallowed the sweetness while the rest hit my face. I cleaned my face with his bed sheets and said "You taste sweet."

"That...felt good."

I giggled and said "We are not even close to being done."

I got up and got on his bed. I crawled to his pillows and and rested my head on it. "Take your shirt off." I commanded. He did this and threw it to the floor and I then told him "C-Crawl on top of me."

Once he was above me I looked into his eyes and asked "My breasts...there not to small are they?"

I gasped when I felt both of his hands touch each one and said "There perfect."

When he started to massage them I said, moaning "I...I didn't say...you could t-touch them."

He stopped what he was doing long enough and asked "Want me to stop?"

"L-Lower. Go lower and you can "play" there."

He didn't know what I meant and I told him "Get off me for a second."

Once he was between my legs I opened the up and pointed to my wet spot and then he knew. He crawled back on top of me and I asked "What are you doing? I told you..."

He interrupted me by saying "I wanted to kiss you while I did it. You don't mind do you?"

I thought for a moment before saying "I will allow it...for now."

He then began to kiss me and out tongues began to dance. I moaned into the kiss when he inserted a finger into my wet folds. He pulled away from the kiss and with his free hand, petted my head and asked "Do you like this? Do you want me to stop?"

Before I could answer he thrusted his finger hard inside me and I let out a moan.

"K-Keep going...d-don't stop...f-feels good..." I said moaning. Instead of moving his finger he added another one and stretched my insides. "YYami-YamiiiiiiYami" I moaned. He then added a third finger and began to thrust in and out of me. Without any warning(other then my inside tightening around his fingers) I climaxed.

"Should I take them out?" he asked and all I could do was nod.

He took the three fingers out and I finally said, out of breath "Let...me...see...your hand."

He held his hand in front of my I ordered "Lick one clean and tell me how it tastes."

I moaned a little when I felt him put one of my fingers in his mouth and lick it. Once it was clean he said "It tastes sweet."

I then licked clean the last two fingers and when I was done I said "Tastes a...little salty for...me."

After I regained more energy I said "Put it inside me."

This time he knew what I wanted. He put his cock at my wet entrance and my legs wrapped around him and he said "You do know this will hurt."

"I know. Just...just thrust into my as hard as you can and get it over with."

He bent over and put his hands under my shoulder and arms on the bed and then, thrusted into me _hard_. I closed my eyes cried as my virgin barrier broke and blood started to flow out. He kissed the tears away and said "Tell me when your ready."

After nine minutes have passed I opened my eyes and looked into his. Just him being inside me felt...I felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"Fuck me! Fuck me fast and hard Yami!"

He then whispered seductively in my ear "As you wish, my lady."

He then kissed my lips and thrusted hard into me and we moaned loudly into the kiss. After a few minutes of him doing this we were forced to stop the kiss and we both let out loud moans as we climaxed with Yami's last thrust. My juices exploded out of me(mixed with some blood) and he shot many ropes of cum in me.

He took his cock out of me and fell next to me on the bed.

"I love you Sophie." he said.

I cuddled against his naked body and said "I love you to and don't you ever leave me again."

"I would never do that to you again."

With that we both fell asleep.

x

Tabuu: This is the end of my first beyblade story

Twilight: Looks like it

Tabuu: And from what I can see on the rest of the metal beyblade thing, this might be one of the first stories with no Yaoi

Twilight: Yuck! I hate that stuff.

Tabuu: Tell me about it.


End file.
